


la spirale de l'amour.

by inpiniteu



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Canon Compliant, Circa 2017, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/pseuds/inpiniteu
Summary: Jonghyun wishes for Dongho to be happy, or more accurately, to make Dongho happy. As much as Dongho makes him happy, every day, by existing.Dongho constantly brings him happiness. It can be in the way he laughs, all little giggles and crinkled eyes, in his generosity backed up by a truly pure heart, and just now, in the words he texted back.
Relationships: Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	la spirale de l'amour.

**Author's Note:**

> fluffy (?) rambling, inspired by jonghyun saying he only went to dongho's family house (will that make sense later? probs not).

Plenty of people over the world have overthinking tendencies, but Kim Jonghyun can pride himself on not being one of them.

Jonghyun was only a teen when he faced one of the biggest choices he ever had to make in life, a choice even some people twice his age back then would’ve struggled to make.

He left his town of Gangneung, his parents and sisters, left the whole familiarity of his daily life behind at the tender age of fourteen, driven by far-stretched dreams of lights shining on him and hopes of a successful career as an idol.

He did it all without never second-guessing his decision, and he would do it all over again if it meant becoming a part of NU’EST once more.

Even at the worst time of his life, when the right thing to do felt like the world was against him, was trying to punish him for a reason he couldn’t understand, he persevered in his actions with everything he had, always believing that what he was doing was right.

It’s only because he was like this since young, is like this even almost a decade later, that he’s now able to live without regrets.

Regrets are unfamiliar and he refuses to get acquainted with them, and perhaps that’s why he doesn’t hesitate for a second before texting Dongho.

The text he sent is short by all means, composed of three little words full of meaning, and yet—it doesn’t cover the depth of his feelings for the man he’s sent them to. Between the two of them, Dongho was always the best with words, and while Jonghyun’s lyrics are improving nowadays, no words in his vocabulary or in the dictionary work for the two of them.

No word is strong enough, fits like the way their hands fit together when he holds Dongho down and loves him all night long.

Three little words that aren’t left unseen for long because Dongho always checks his notifications quickly (or maybe Jonghyun gets preferential treatment, but he wouldn’t know, wouldn’t dare to entertain that thought—).

Three little words—

_I miss you._

And now, he’s left waiting for a reply, for a sign that he isn’t alone with his feelings and that longing running in his veins, its heat scalding hot and making his head spin with its intensity.

He could blame this dizziness, this craziness on the air of Jeju, which is blowing around him like a soft caress causing him to miss Dongho’s hands on his skin, but it sounds unreasonable to find excuses for how his heart is acting.

Acting like him, like a desperate fool.

There isn’t any reason for him to be like this. After all, Dongho is only a few kilometers away, back in his family’s home and enjoying a well-deserved break that he doesn’t want to disturb.

Dongho isn’t gone, not like Minhyun is—so unreachable and touching the stars while the four of them are trying to keep surfing on this newfound wave of popularity—, but since the show ended, Jonghyun finds it difficult to not be around his bandmates, his friends, his _everything._

While no one left that show unscathed—even Aron who didn’t join suffered far much more than he let it show—Jonghyun learned a few valuable lessons, such as that time is precious, and Kang Dongho even more so.

Indeed, in those weeks under the scrutiny of cameras and the whole nation, he opened his eyes and was forced to acknowledge that the mere brotherhood and affection he carried for Dongho wasn’t just that, couldn’t be that when he wanted to own every single smile that would greet Dongho's lips and to find out how those same pillowy lips would feel against his own.

Jonghyun wishes for Dongho to be happy, or more accurately, to make Dongho happy. As much as Dongho makes him happy, every day, by existing.

Dongho constantly brings him happiness. It can be in the way he laughs, all little giggles and crinkled eyes, in his generosity backed up by a truly pure heart, and just now, in the words he texted back.

_You don’t have to miss me. I’ll come to you._

He smiles and waits.

***

Kang Dongho isn’t the type of man who would break his promises, and when he shows up at the hotel twenty-five minutes later, Jonghyun is waiting for him on the sidewalk. 

He climbs inside the Galloper immediately, slamming the door as carefully as he can since he's aware of how Dongho cherishes that car.

There are many things Jonghyun wants to say, but as he listens to Dongho humming to the songs playing on the radio, he thinks they can all wait. He's satisfied to just watch Dongho drive fo the moment, just happy that they're together.

Dongho breaks the silence first. “I’m surprised manager-hyung let you go out this late.”

Jonghyun smiles, and even the dim lighting of the car doesn’t conceal the brightness of his eyes. “I didn’t ask him.” The first day of shooting for Night Goblin on the island starts tomorrow, and for now and till then, he's still a free man.

“Wow,” Dongho says, genuinely surprised. He looks like a little kid when he’s like this and Jonghyun is enamored, his heart immediately swelling with affection. “Kim Jonghyun is finally rebelling.”

“Shut up.” Jonghyun’s voice is nothing but full of playfulness, and the punch he throws at Dongho, hitting him square in the arm, is the same.

Dongho doesn’t even flinch, anyway, but that is exactly what Jonghyun expected. Dongho is steady, unwavering, the heart he wears on his sleeve never-changing.

“You should do that kind of thing more often,” Dongho starts again, a few minutes later. “It would be good for you to listen to yourself and do what you want a bit more.”

Jonghyun hums in agreement, but nothing comes out of this mouth after that. It’s only once Dongho has parked the car that he does, his voice barely louder than a whisper. “What if what I want is you?”

Just like that, with a few words and what Jonghyun believes is the right timing, the cat is out of the bag.

It wasn’t a secret, though, but they both danced around their feelings since their first kiss on that rainy night of late August, and the long nights they spent discovering each other’s bodies never felt like the right time to tell Dongho he wanted more (of those nights, of the talks that followed, of him).

What he expected as an answer wasn’t Dongho laughing softly and leaning over, his fingers wrapping around the thick fabric of Jonghyun’s padded jacket and tugging him closer until their mouths meet in the softest of kisses.

When it comes to Kang Dongho, Jonghyun is greedy, and so he takes, takes, takes, getting himself high on the strawberry taste of Dongho’s lips. He doesn't stop, not until the need for oxygen breaks them apart. 

“Silly you,” Dongho pants, trying hard to catch his breath. “You have me. You’ve always had me, Kim Jonghyun.”

***

“That doesn’t look like the way he came from,” Jonghyun points out. “Dongho-yah,” he tries again as Dongho says nothing, “I’m sure it’s not the way to the hotel.”

“Ah.”

Jonghyun knows that smile, knows how cheeky Dongho can sometimes be. Some people could worry about what it means, but he isn’t. There’s no reason to.

“Who said I was bringing you back to the hotel?”

“Well, not you, Kang Dongho.” Dongho giggles at that, and hearing that sound, Jonghyun swears he’ll follow him wherever he goes, if only to hear Dongho giggle one more time (and over and over again). “So, where are we going?”

“Home.”

Jonghyun blinks. “Like your home?”

Dongho simply nods. It’s crazy, Jonghyun thinks, how everything is escalating. Thirty minutes ago, they were only friends who loved—

kissing and fucking—

each other.

Now, Dongho is bringing him home, like a son who would bring his significant other to meet his parents. Jonghyun knows Dongho’s mother well, is probably another son to her just like the rest of NU’EST.

Still, things are different and—

Dongho grabs one of his hands, squeezing it lightly. “I can hear you panic from here. Don’t worry, it doesn’t have to mean anything and I’ll bring you back on time. I just—” His eyes leave the road for a quick second or two, and whatever Jonghyun sees in his eyes is enough to dissipate his worries.

“I just want you to be with me, Jonghyun-ah.”

Who would he be to refuse Kang Dongho? Jonghyun smiles and squeezes Dongho’s hand back.

“Then, I’ll be with you, today and tomorrow and for as long as you want, Dongho-yah.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, feel free to leave a kudos/a comment/both (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ and see you next time (please, say yes).


End file.
